1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer system and a process for calculation of integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing costs and more particularly to cost control with such a manufacturing system and process.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,751 of Adiano et al for "Dynamic Manufacturing Process Control" describes a method and system using a database pertaining to quality to change at least one product parameter in an interactive computer based manufacturing control system. The system integrates changes and customer feedback responses into the manufacturing process.